In typical transactions conducted over a network, a consumer may enter transaction account information in a merchant website, and the merchant may transmit an authorization request to a transaction account issuer. The transaction account issuer may evaluate the authorization request and transmit an authorization response to the merchant. However, the available fields in the authorization request are limited, and fraud perpetrators are occasionally able to use stolen information or spoof account information in order to complete fraudulent transactions.
Although additional data exists regarding the transaction which would be beneficial to the evaluation of the authorization request, it can be difficult for merchants and consumers to obtain or transmit the data to the transaction account issuer.